Farewell
by Aozora Yui
Summary: Seorang gadis cantik dan ceria yang selalu dihantui oleh masa lalu, mencoba bergerak, maju, melepaskan diri. Dan perpisahan sekolah adalah perpisahan yang sebenarnya/bad summary/


**_"_****_Farewell"_**

Kimi ni Todoke Fanfiction

® Karuho Shiina

**.**

**.**

**Pairing**

Kurumi & Kazehaya,

Sawako & Kazehaya

.

.

**Summary**

Seorang gadis cantik dan ceria yang selalu dihantui oleh masa lalu, mencoba bergerak, maju, melepaskan diri. Dan perpisahan sekolah adalah perpisahan yang sebenarnya/bad summary/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

Disuatu sore, dalam sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi aura feminim dan rapi, seorang gadis duduk manis di atas kasurnya dengan jari-jari yang menari indah diatas keyboard notebook pink kesayangannya. Matanya sembab terlihat habis menangis.

_Besok adalah hari perpisahan sekolah. Hari terakhir aku bisa bertemu dengan Kazehaya. Kazehaya-kun adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak SMP. Sudah lama sekali. Tapi, hingga hari ini, aku tidak bisa sedikit pun melupakannya. Meskipun aku tahu persis bahwa Kazehaya sangat menyukai Sawako, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku.  
>Ne, kenapa aku bisa memiliki rasa sedalam ini? Padahal Kazehaya tidak pernah melihatku seperti ia melihat Sawako-chan. Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja, terlalu sulit untuk melupakannya<em>.

*klik*

Layar notebook ku tutup dengan cukup keras.

"Aaahhhh.. ini merepotkan!" aku berteriak keras dalam kamarku.

"Kakak! Berisik! Aku sedang belajar, kau tahu?!" adikku yang kamarnya tepat berada disebelah kamarku berteriak karena merasa terganggu oleh teriakanku.

"Kau juga berisik, Shou"

Aku berjalan keluar kamar, berusaha mencari suasana baru. Mungkin akan sedikit menenangkan pikiranku, dan mungkin saja aku bisa melupakannya, pikirku.

Ketika melewati sebuah taman, terlihat banyak sekali anak-anak yang bermain disana. Terlintas kenangan ketika aku dan Kazehaya bermain disana saat SMP. Hatiku terasa seperti tertusuk-tusuk. Sakit.

Aku segera pergi dari taman itu. Berjalan melintasi perempatan yang ramai. Lampu pejalan kaki berwarna merah. Mobil-mobil berlalu-lalang dengan cepat dihadapanku. Udara bergerak cepat membelai wajah dan rambutku.

Seketika pikiranku memasuki kembali ruang memori masa lalu ku saat SMP. Dan Kazehaya berada disana.

"_6 tahun ya.. Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah._" Tanpa sadar aku bergumam.

Orang-orang disekitarku mulai bergerak. Lampu pejalan kaki telah berubah hijau tanpa aku sadari. Dengan gontai aku berjalan, menyeberangi zebracross dalam keramaian yang tak bersahabat.

"_Harus berapa banyak memori untuk menyimpan semua kenangan ini..?_"

Aku tak dapat berpikir jernih. Tubuhku lemas tertelan ruang memori pedih yang tersebar disetiap sudut jalan yang ku lewati. Terlalu banyak memori di kota ini, pikirku.

"Mungkin keputusanku untuk melanjutkan kuliah di luar kota adalah pilihan yang tepat."

*bruk*

Aku menabrak seseorang akibat terlalu lama memikirkan masa lalu, sambil melamun pula.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Aku tadi tidak melihat sekitarku. Maaf.."

Aku meminta maaf dengan panik. Cukup panik untuk orang yang terkenal selalu cool di sekolah.

"Kurumi."

Aku mendongak dan kaget. Kazehaya berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

"Apa ini mimpi? Seseorang yang baru saja mengisi seluruh pikiranku berdiri dihadapanku."pikirku.

"Kenapa kamu berjalan sambil melamun begitu?" suara Kazehaya langsung mengisi otakku.

"Aku tidak sedang melamun kok, Kazehaya." Aku memberikan senyuman termanis yang bisa ku berikan.

"Berhati-hatilah kalau sedang berjalan di luar. Kamu bisa terlibat kecelakaan atau kecopetan."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan selalu berhati-hati. Aku kan Kurumi yang kuat." Aku bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Kazehaya. Sudah cukup lama terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Rasanya seperti keajaiban, terlebih besok adalah hari terakhirku bisa berbicara dengannya.

"Kazehaya, tumben ada disekitar sini?" ya, rumah Kazehaya cukup jauh dari sini. Makanya, bisa bertemu dengannya di daerah ini adalah suatu keajaiban.

"Ah. Aku sedang menemani Sawako untuk membeli perlengkapan untuk perpisahan besok."

Deg.

Rasanya hatiku tertusuk oleh sebuah pedang tajam. Sakit sekali.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa Sawako berdiri disebelah Kazehaya sejak tadi.

"Ah.. begitu.. Kalian sedang nge-date ya." Aku mencoba tersenyum iseng, dan mencoba mengendalikan perasaanku. Meskipun aku mengerti senyumanku pasti sangat menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Ya, senyuman paslu itu pasti terlihat jelas diwajahku.

"Ki.. kita tidak sedang nge-date kok." Kazehaya dan Sawako menjawab bersamaan. Ku lihat wajah Kazehaya memerah. Begitu pula Sawako.

"Hmmm... Kalian benar-benar kompak ya." Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Namun, hatiku sakit. Aku ingin segera meninggalkan mereka.

"Ja.. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok saat perpisahan ya. Selamat berkencan." Aku mencoba tersenyum lebar pada kedua pasangan itu. Kemudian berlalu pergi dengan hati yang tercabik-cabik.

"_If it will ends like this, why do you keep on appearing.. When I'm in the middle of moving on?_"

.

**Aozora Yui**

.

Aku melarikan diri dari keramaian. Keramaian yang menyiksa. Keramaian yang menekanku, dan juga perasaanku.

Setelah melihat Kazehaya dan Sawako berjalan bersama tadi, hatiku menjadi sangat sakit. Aku masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Kazehaya memilih Sawako dibandingkan aku. Air mata jatuh membentuk segaris sungai kecil di wajahku.

Ah.. Memori memalukan saat itu kembali terngiang di pikiranku. Ketika pertama kalinya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Kazehaya. Aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa saat itu aku yang terkenal sangat cool dan terlihat tidak pernah tertarik pada siapapun, menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang. Tapi aku bahagia. Meskipun pada akhirnya jawaban yang aku peroleh adalah penolakan, seperti yang telah aku perkirakan. Kazehaya memang terlalu baik. Ia selalu baik pada siapapun.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum muncul menghiasi wajahku yang penuh dengan air mata. Aku menangis, tapi juga tersenyum. "Ekspresi yang aneh untuk seorang Kurumi." Gumamku dalam kesendirian.

"Apa yang akan ku lakukan saat perpisahan besok ya," pikirku.

"Ah.. Mungkin aku harus mengembalikan senyuman ceria seorang 'Kurumi' besok."

.

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

Triiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggg...

Triiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggg...

Alarm ku sudah berteriak ribut pukul 4 pagi. Mungkin aku terlalu pagi memasang alarm hari ini. Entahlah.. Padahal aku tidak benar-benar mengharapkan hari ini datang.

Ya, hari perpisahan sekolah.

Hari terakhir untuk semuanya, sekaligus awal perjalanan yang sesungguhnya. Aku menantikannya.. tapi juga menghindarinya. Semuanya terasa terlalu rumit dan berputar-putar. Aku ingin segera pergi saja. Tapi, Kurumi adalah seseorang yang kuat. Kurumi pasti bisa melewatinya. Aku memberi semangat pada diriku sendiri.

Aku bersiap-siap. Lama sekali. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku. Tubuhku masih berada disini, di Bumi. Tapi pikiran dan jiwaku sepertinya telah melayang pergi ke negeri di atas angin. Aku membayangkan hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi hari ini. Dan bagamana caraku untuk menghadapi semuanya.

"Ah.. tak perlu dipikirkan! Cukup hadapi saja, Kurumi!" Aku tersenyum lebar di depan cermin. Berharap energi positif merasuki tubuhku.

"Yoshhh.. saatnya berangkat. Ittekimasu!"

Aku sedikit berlari keluar dari rumah. Mendapati cahaya terang dan cuaca yang cerah menyambutku. Angin semilir membelai wajah dan rambutku sepanjang perjalananku ke sekolah.

"Awal musim semi yang cerah."

"Musim.. semi.. yang cerah..." aku mengeja kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku. Kemudian pikiranku mulai kembali pada pikiran masa lalu. Kembali terjebak. "Seandainya ceritaku bisa secerah ini, mungkin semuanya akan selalu bahagia dan tersenyum. Bukan senyuman palsu."

**.**

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

"Kurumi-chaaannnnnn!"

Seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku ketika aku memasuki gerbang sekolah. Aku mencari-cari asal suara tersebut, dan aku temukan. Yoshida Chizuru melambaikan tangannya padaku. Disebelahnya Ayane Yano dan Sawako menatap ke arah ku. Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai bersahabat dengan mereka. Meskipun terkadang menyakitkan melihat Sawako. Tapi, Sawako tetap rival ku. Aku tidak ingin kalah darinya untuk merebut hati Kazehaya. Selain itu, aku bisa mengawasi Sawako jika aku terus berada di dekatnya. Hihihihi..

Aku melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum sembari berjalan ke arah mereka. Ya, teman-teman yang menyambutku.. menerimaku.. meskipun aku pernah menyusahkan mereka.

Ah.. sudah cukup mengingat masa lalu. Hari ini adalah permulaan perjalanan baru yang akan aku hadapi. Masa lalu tetap lah masa lalu, berapa kali pun kau mengingatnya. Karena masa lalu lah, aku ada disini. Tidak peduli betapa menyakitkannya, kita hanya perlu belajar darinya.

"Ohayou.." aku mencoba menyapa, dan tersenyum. Sepertinya ada sedikit kebahagian di pagi hari ini, pikirku. Cuaca yang indah, teman-teman yang hangat.. Aku menantikan keajaiban apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Memikirkannya membuatku menatap langit biru luas yang indah, dan tersenyum.

"_Feeling could change. It just need time. But the time could be forever._"

.

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

"...Hari ini adalah hari dimana kalian semua memulai perjalanan baru. Perpisahan di sekolah ini bukanlah sebuah akhir, namun sebuah awal dari langkah kehidupkan kalian yang baru. Kalian akan menemukan dunia yang lebih luas. Melewati kehidupan yang sebenarnya..."

Dalam upacara perpisahan ini, kepala sekolah menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya dan nasehat-nasehatnya pada kami. Begitu bermakna. Tapi, sedikit tersimpan rasa sakit di hatiku.

Aku melihat sekeliling, dan aku temukan seseorang yang aku cari. Kazehaya. Bagaimana aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti? Pikiranku melayang jauh. Hingga upacara formal perpisahan selesai, dan aku tak menyadarinya. Yoshida menepuk pundakku dan membuatku seperti terhempas jatuh dari langit lamunanku.

"Ume-chan, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tidak sadar kalau upacaranya selesai?" Sawako bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Sedangkan Yoshida menatapku dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Ume! Nama itu membuatku terlihat seperti nenek-nenek. Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, Sawako-chan!"

"Ha..Hai.." Sawako menjawab dengan tergagap. Ciri khas Sawako yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Jangan kasar, Kurumi." Ayane mulai berbicara.

"Benar. Jangan sampai kamu membuat Sawako menangis lho." Yoshida menimpali.

"Iya.. Iya.. Cuma bercanda kok." Aku tersenyum, kemudian berlari kearah deretan stand-stand pesta. Ya, ada sebuah pesta kecil seperti festival ketika diadakan upacara perpisahan di sekolah ini. Mungkin tujuannya adalah untuk mengumpulkan memori terakhir di sekolah ini, bersama dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Tidak sedikit juga yang menyatakan cintanya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Ayo bermain-main dulu sebelum pulang!" teriakku.

*Bruugghhh*

Aku menabrak seseorang lagi, dan terjatuh ke lantai. Ini sudah kedua kalinya sejak kemarin, pikirku.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucapku sedikit terbata-bata.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Kurumi? Sejak kemarin kamu terlihat sering melamun."

Suara yang sangat ku kenal. Suara yang telah ada dihatiku sejak 6 tahun lalu.

Aku mendongak. Memastikan pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kazehaya." gumamku, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Ah. Kakimu berdarah. Kurumi, ayo segera ke ruang UKS." Tanpa ragu-ragu, Kazehaya menggendongku.

"Ka.. Kazehaya?" Aku panik, mengingat saat ini sedang berada di tempat yang sangat ramai. "Tu.. turunkan aku, Kazehaya. Ini memalukan."

Tapi Kazehaya terus menggendongku hingga ke ruang kesehatan, meskipun ada banyak orang disana termasuk Sawako. Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri, Sanada Ryu, di tinggalkan begitu saja. Kazehaya memang terlalu baik pada siapapun, hanya itu yang aku pikirkan.

Di ruang kesehatan tidak ada seorangpun. Bahkan dokter yang bertugas mungkin sedang keluar. Aku diam membisu, sedangkan Kazehaya sibuk mencari obat-obatan untuk kakiku.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah ketika berjalan di tempat ramai, Kurumi." Suara Kazehaya memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

Aku masih diam membisu. Pikiranku terlalu sulit menerima ini semua. Pikiranku berkabut hingga aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranku.

"Kau mendengarku, Kurumi?"

"Kazehaya."

"Iya?"

"Curang."

"Eh?"

"Kazehaya curang!"

"Aku? Curang? Kenapa?"

Kazehaya tampak bingung. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengangkat wajahku. Jika itu ku lakukan, air mata yang ku sembunyikan akan terlihat jelas.

"_Jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan padaku, berhentilah bersikap baik padaku. Itu sangat menyakitkan_, Kazehaya." Aku mengambil napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri dari ledakan air yang akan membasahi wajahku. Kemudian aku berkata lagi, "Orang-orang yg tidak mengenal kita, pasti akan berpikir bahwa ada hubungan khusus diantara kita. Karenanya, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu padaku.. Dan lagi, ada Sawako kan."

'_Curang. Curang sekali.  
>Aku berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan perasaanku padanya, dan Kazehaya dengan mudahnya menghancurkan usahaku.. dengan sikapnya itu.<em>'

"Maaf."

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan keheningan kembali terjadi, hingga seorang dokter yang bertugas memasuki ruang kesehatan.

"Wah, kakimu terluka.. etto.. Kurumizawa-san?"

"Iya. Tadi aku terjatuh. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Aku menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman yang dibuat-buat untuk menutupi perasaanku.

"Sou ka.. Kamu harus berhati-hati lho. Seorang gadis itu sangat berharga dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya." Senyum ramah terkembang dari wajah dokter itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak separah yang terlihat kok. Dan tidak akan menimbulkan bekas ketika sembuh." Sambung dokter itu lagi.

"Terima kasih, dokter."

"Hey, apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" bisik dokter tersebut kemudian menatapku dan tersenyum nakal.

"Ti..tidak kok. Terima kasih, dok." Dan aku segera keluar ruang kesehatan diikuti oleh Kazehaya.

"Ne, Kazehaya."

"Iya?"

"Sayonara."

Aku segera menjauh dari Kazehaya yang masih berdiri, terdiam. Berlari sambil menahan bendungan yang hampir runtuh di wajahku. Aku segera mengambil tas ku dan kemudian berlari pulang, menerobos derasnya hujan yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya ke Bumi. Aku menangis dalam hujan.

Langit yang semula cerah, memancarkan cahaya indah dan warna biru yang cemerlang, kini menangis dengan wajah muramnya yang berlinangan air mata yang jatuh ke Bumi. Seolah turut menangis menyaksikan kisah seorang gadis yang kini sedang berselimut dalam derasnya pukulan air yang ia jatuhkan. Dalam gemericik air yang jatuh, angin berbisik pada gadis itu.

"_Awalnya, kita tidak ingin berhenti berharap. Tetapi pada akhirnya kita belajar untuk melepaskan._"

Ya, melepaskan. Kisah indah yang menanti sang gadis, Kurumizawa Ume.

.

**Aozora Yui**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Yattaaaaaa _

Akhirnya selesai juga _

Dengan jumlah kata hampir 2k! Yeeiiiiii! *tepuk tangan*

Mungkin ceritanya nggak terlalu bagus sih, tapi yah.. lumayan lah untuk seorang pemula kayak aku :v

Lagipula, cerita ini berdasarkan dari beberapa kata/quote dari banyak hal. Tapi cukup susah juga buat masukin quote2 nya. Ini sebenarnya saran dari teman juga sih, bikin sebuah cerita/fict dari quote yang aku buat.

Dan taraaaaa!

Sudah jadi!

Hahahaha..

This fict dedicated for someone who asked me to use the quote, for me (who have the real story) and you!


End file.
